


Who's who?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in a Master/Pet relationship, but not everyone thinks Sam is the Pet. <br/>They prove them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's who?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind, based loosely on a rp I'm doing on kik. I'm sorry for the title, I've never been good with them. Also, english is not my first language, so if I've made any mistakes, let me know! Not betaed at all.
> 
> This is my first fic here on AO3, so be kind. Any kudos or comments are always appreciated!

Sam loved being the Sub. He loved the feeling of surrendering to his Master, his Dom, his brother Dean. They had settled comfortably into their life in the bunker, retired from the hunting after a nasty accident Sam had during a hunt. He had been in a coma for a day, and his chest was badly injured. Dean had nursed him back to health, and that was when Sam realized he wanted to be a Sub. They were already in a relationship, and Dean wasn’t one to back down from a kink. He wasn’t sure what to do at first, but quickly stepped into the position of being Sam’s Dom.

They had started off slow, with just a little bit of bondage and a green collar matching Dean’s eyes, showing who Sam belonged to. This moved to discovering Sam’s pain kink, which Dean was happy to indulge him in. Cuts were now covering Sam’s stomach and back, fresh, tiny scars that didn’t come from any hunt, but rather a time that gave them both much more pleasure. Sam and Dean both wanted this to go further, and they used fanfiction as a guide to discovering new things to try. They got toys, and designed a special room for the toys and the times things were taken further than ordinary sex. Sam got a new collar, a black one this time, with a dog tag saying “Sammy”. He had blushed when Dean had gone to the pet store and gotten it engraved. As a birthday gift for Dean, he had gotten ears and a plug with a tail which both matched his hair. Needless to say, Dean had a new favorite birthday from then on.

Dean had also gotten himself a steady 9-5 job at the local garage. He was worried Sam would get bored from staying in the bunker all day, but Sam always assured him he was fine with not having a job. He would rather stay at home and greet his husband in their room when he got home from a day at work. Because that was their explanation to Dean’s coworkers when Sam first visited the garage, husbands.

When Sam and Dean had first told Dean’s coworkers they were in a Master/Pet relationship, they immediately thought Sam was the Master. Which they insisted on no matter what they tried to say. It wasn’t until Sam showed up to a barbeque at Aaron’s house with a collar around his neck. And to leave no doubt, Sam happily went down on his knees to look up at his Master while Dean was talking to Aaron, Cole, Travis and Tim. They looked surprised at the movement, but shrugged and continued their conversation.

“Well, I guess there’s no doubt now, guys.” Dean said with a soft chuckle, his free hand threading through Sam’s hair like he had done so many times before. Sam leaned into the touch, as always, and let his eyes flutter closed.

“Yeah.” The others agreed.

“But if you’re still not believing us, I can show you how obedient my pet can be.”

Sam looked up at Dean’s face when he heard his title being used. He waited for any orders he might be given. Dean smiled down at him. “Look at him, so obedient. There isn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for me. Almost no training, either, all ready for me to use as I please at once.”

Sam smiled warmly at the compliments, and pressed his head into Dean’s hand.

“So, does he know any tricks?” Cole asked. He was definitely the kinkiest of the bunch of his coworkers, having given Dean a set of furry cuffs as well as a buttplug for his birthday, thinking Dean would be the one to wear them. Little could he know, Dean had a lot of fun using both items on Sam.

“Of course. But he’s not good with people watching him, unfortunately. But I’m not going to push him out of his comfort zone. And if I do so, he uses a safeword. Right, pet?” Dean’s hand closed in Sam’s hair, making it tug lightly.

“Yes, Master.” Sam answered immediately. “If you go too far, I use my safeword.”

“Will you let these men know your safeword, pet?”

“Grapefruit, Master.” Sam said obediently, rising slightly on his knees to meet his hand.

“Such a marvelous pet, isn’t he?” Dean said proudly to his coworkers. The others nodded as they watched Sam’s every movement. Dean continued to play with Sam’s hair as their conversation flowed to other subjects, Sam keeping quiet.

When it was time for them to leave, Dean reached to tap his collar, silently ordering him to stand up. Sam got to his feet at once and followed Dean to the car after saying goodbye to everyone. Sam got into the passenger seat while Dean started up the engine and drove back to the bunker, where they both went to bed, Dean curled around Sam protectively. The next day was their day, and they were going to spend it well.


End file.
